Plants vs. Stickmen creation Wiki
PVSC is shutting down Due to the massive spamming of PVZCC, we have decided to shut down this wiki. No longer will we be watching the pages as we won't be accepting anymore forever. To PVZCC: alright, you win! Happy now?!?! Welcome to the Plants vs. Stickmen creation Wiki Welcome to the Plants Vs. Stickmen Creation wiki! Here You may give your ideas related to Stickmen and plants. The plants are the same as Plants Vs. Zombies except this wiki will accept stickmen as enemies. You may use these pre-created Stickmen as your enemy template, or you can draw your own! We also accept Plants, Mini-games, Puzzles levels, Achievements and more! Click here for all pages. New Articles The box will be locked during the Wiki War. Rules and other notes Even if you're contributing for Plants Vs. Stickmen, try to create an account so your work can be reconized by me or other admins. And make sure you contribute rather than spamming! Use the "Add a page" button if you want to create an article, we accept: *Plants (your main weapons) *Stickmen (the main enemies) *Mini-games (both regular and conveyor belt type accepted) *Achievements *Areas *Miscellaneouses (codes, game modes, boss battles, Tools like the Stickatar) Nobody has the rights to delete articles created by Plantsvsstickmen and Gwy12345 (excluding fanon articles). Staff of this wiki Enforcers These people are in charge of this wiki's law. *Plantsvsstickmen *Gwy12345 Historians These people have the rights to restore deleted or greatly vandalized article to any previous version. *Gwy12345 (more jobs coming soon!) If you do it for the first time we will punish you depending on what you did. Second time, double period. Third time, triple plus 1 week period. Fourth time: Permanent banishment (get the hell out of here!) Stick Dollars Stick Dollars are use to buy given away articles from another user, the prize of the article depends on the creator's choice. An exception to Lucky Draws which a user guess a random box to get a random prize for free, but each user is limited to ONE Lucky Draw Ticket per month. Each user starts off with 100 Stick Dollars. Each successful article yeild 20 Stick Dollar. Be honest about it or you will be punished. Wiki Bulletin *To ensure the safety of this wiki from PVZCC, the infraction points required for permanent ban has been reduced from 5 to 4, with no infraction-less warnings given. Plantsvsstickmen 13:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) *Because of the massive spamming from PVZCC, the PVSC wiki will not be accepting anymore pages until August 1 (nor will it be updated during this period). Any pages created during this period will result in being banned for spamming. Gwy12345 13:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *Lately we have discovered a new form of spamming: using the "Wiki Activity" codes on comments and pages. If anyone were caught doing this, he/ she will recieve permanent ban. Gwy12345 13:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Non-fanon Articles Plants Latest Activities Category:Browse